Central nervous system (CNS) disorders are diseases that can affect the brain or spinal cord. The CNS disorders may be caused by trauma, infections, degeneration, structural defects, tumors, blood flow disruption, autoimmunity, or strokes. There exists a wide range of treatments for these disorders, such as surgery, rehabilitation, and medications. Examples of CNS medications include analgesics, anticonvulsants, antipsychotics, sedatives, and tranquilizers. Despite their beneficial effects, CNS medications have the potential for developing tolerance, dependence, or addiction.
Mood disorders, such as depression and anxiety disorders, are some of the most common mental illnesses. Although the two are different, depression and anxiety can occur together and can have similar treatments. These disorders can be treated through psychotherapy and medications, such as anti-depressants. Unfortunately, current medications may take weeks to months to achieve their full effects and in the meantime, patients continue to suffer from their symptoms and continue to be at risk. Moreover, side effects from these medications can range from unpleasant to life-threatening; for instance, there can be an increased risk of suicide, hostility, and even homicidal behavior. Pharmacological treatments that have a rapid onset of antidepressant or anti-anxiety effects within hours or a few days and that are sustained are therefore desired.
Hence, there remains a need for improved treatments of CNS disorders, mood disorders, and/or other related diseases that provide increased efficacy and reduces or eliminates any potential side effects.
Melanocortin receptors, MC1-5R are a family of five receptor compounds of the melanocortin receptor system. Prior to the invention, it has been difficult to target the receptors independently of one another. The key difference between the present invention and similar compounds is that the present invention is specific to individual types of melanocortin receptors, specifically to MC5R. An N-methylated form of a cyclic peptide, Ac-Nle4-c[Asp5, D-Nal(2′)7, Lys10]α-MSH(4-10)-NH2 (SHU9119) and analogues thereof can antagonize MC5R. This could potentially reduce the side effects incurred by treatments using these MC5R peptide ligands.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.